


True Colors

by Ghostly_Business



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering like the married couple the are, Erik is colorblind, Established Relationship, M/M, Smitten Erik, They love each other despite their bad taste in superhero/supervillain outfits, exasperated Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Business/pseuds/Ghostly_Business
Summary: “I don’t see why we keep having this argument Charles! There is nothing wrong with this costume!!” complained Erik.  If Charles still had hair he’d have ripped it out due to pure frustration. He knew Erik had deuteranomaly and could only see certain colors but this was ridiculous.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiguresflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresflower/gifts).



> Thank you to my two lovely betas!
> 
> James McAvoy is beautiful, that is all.

“I don’t see why we keep having this argument Charles!  There is nothing wrong with this costume!!” complained Erik.  If Charles still had hair he’d have ripped it out due to pure frustration.  He knew Erik had deuteranomaly and could only see certain colors but this was ridiculous.

Charles tried to respond as calmly as he could, “Erik, I’ve said this before.  I’m just trying to explain to you how these two colors look to people without your secondary mutation!”  That must have been the wrong thing to say because Erik’s mild feelings of annoyance quickly turned to anger that penetrated the room.  The metal light fixtures in the room had started to shake along with the armrests on Charles’ chair.  “It’s about the message not the costume! As long as our mutant brethren know that....”  Charles had heard this before and swiftly cuts Erik off, “No one will take you seriously with that color scheme!”  That comment had the opposite effect Charles wanted and the little lamp by his mirror paid the price.  “What about your X-Men, Charles? I’ve been told they dress in blue and yellow. I doubt that the combination is considered the height of fashion!” Erik protested.  “That may be true but you know yellow was chosen to complement Raven’s eyes and that the rest was a group collaboration!” Charles retorted.  Erik seemed to soften at that last remark as he remembered agreeing that part of the suits should be yellow.  Charles took the time to compose himself while Erik replayed those happier memories.  “Erik, you know I’m only trying to help.  Would you allow me to show you what your Magneto outfit looks like through my eyes?” Charles tried hopefully.  “Fine, if that will get you to stop complaining about it.” Erik huffed.  “Alright, turn and face the mirror.  I’ll let you know as soon as I start projecting.” Charles said calmly.  “Erik, I’m going to start now.”

All of a sudden Erik’s paler world became flooded with color.  Erik could see himself and see that, oh damn it all Charles was right.  He had no idea that the colors on his outfit were that bright.  Charles just sat there smugly as if he expected Erik’s response.  Erik was about to turn to face Charles but immediately stilled when he caught Charles’ reflection in the mirror.  Erik’s heart almost climbed out of his throat.  He had never seen Charles eyes that bright before.  He knew Charles’ eyes were blue but were they always that bright?  They were awe-inspiring and absolutely breathtaking.  Those eyes and all of their color and brightness were staring at him intensely.  Erik wasn’t even sure if he was breathing normally anymore.

  
“Erik, are you alright?” This was not the response Charles expected at all.  He expected a quick, “Damn it, Charles you’re right I look like a complete moron.”  Charles did not expect Erik to internally wax poetic about his eyes.  It was all very sweet but Charles was starting to get worried.  Charles tried again softly, “Darling, are you alright?”  Erik’s focus seemed to shift and he moved closer to the mirror.   _Oh lord, he’s thinking about my lips...._

“Darling, are you alright?” Erik heard Charles but all he registered was Charles’ sinfully red mouth forming words.  Erik was mesmerized.  Were everyone’s lips that color?  He looked at his own reflection.  No, he concluded.  Just Charles.  Charles who was still talking.  Oh god, he would never be able to stop kissing those lips knowing what color they really were.  Erik moved closer to touch Charles’ reflective lips and then the most amazing thing happened.  Charles blushed and his cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink he had ever seen.  Erik couldn’t take his eyes of Charles’ reflection.

Charles didn’t trust his mouth to work anymore and he was pretty sure Erik was having the same problem.  Charles tried to reach out to Erik telepathically. “ _Darling,_   _are_ _you_ _alright?  You keep thinking everything is so bright.  Are the colors too overwhelming?”_  Erik’s mind echoed back, “ _Charles, you’re exquisite!  Your eyes, lips, the way you blush it’s scintillating.”_ And with that Erik spun around and kissed him as if he were drowning and needed Charles to stay afloat.  This definitely wasn’t the reaction Charles expected.  It was so much better.


End file.
